Mooshbuscus
by Outofinsanityy
Summary: Could something be so simple? Eight months had passed, there's no way this crossroads could've been avoided.


**..For sake of Nostalgia..?**

The June night was like any other in LA. Busy people doing busy things, rushing lights, hurrying people…

Olga Kay stared out the window… Why did this night feel so different? Anxiety built up. She suddenly stared at her phone; right… it's been eight months. For some reason she could tell something big was about to happen. "Why is this so difficult…" she whispered, annoyed. She put her phone down and decided to edit a video instead, she was probably worrying for nothing…

Two hours later she stared back at her phone. No matter how much I avoid it, we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, she finally decided. She held the phone up to her ears as she waited for Toby to answer. Surprisingly he answered rather quickly, was he about to call her as well?

"Hey," Toby answered. Just like any other phone call…

"Eh, could we… like eh," Olga was surprised at her own nervousness. Why was she so nervous? She began getting annoyed at herself.

"…Right, can we talk? Ah.. my place? It's not really something to go over through phone…" Olga finally forced the words out.

"Be right there, I need to talk to you too."

…Great, Olga thought. Suddenly she regretted calling him, she wish she had chickened out. What could he want to talk about? Tension had never been this great. She waited for a knock at the door… every minute she regretted this even more.

Finally, a knock came half an hour later. She opened the door and invited Toby in. Why did it feel so _awkward? _They sat down at the table. Moments passed like decades for Olga...

"..So it's been-" Both said in unison. "Ah, sorry, you first" Olga forced quickly.

"It's been eight months," Toby continued. "Sort of a crossroad."

Olga was silent.

"I thought maybe we should just be friends," Toby finished.

Olga sighed in relief, "Phew, that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.

"Little princess, promise me we'll still be friends!" Olga smiled, she loved to tease.

Toby laughed, even though he hates being called 'little princess'.

"Duh," He said. "Right, I should go home. See you tomorrow, Olga."

She smiled and closed the door behind him. Wrong, she thought. The first stream of tears was like a blow to the heart, _I wanted you longer_, she thought. _I wanted to be with you longer_. She blushed at her own selfishness, and her own awkwardness. A knock at the door surprised her,

"Olga? I forgot my keys…" The voice was unmistakably Toby's. "Crap…" She muttered to herself. She couldn't let him see her cry… imagine the embarrassment! Oh god… Her eyes darted to the kitchen. Maybe she was just desperate, or really stupid, she grabbed some onions.

"Olga…? Hello?" Toby asked, a bit impatient.

The door swung open. "I present to you, your keys" Olga smiled. Adorable.

He looked at her, confused.

Olga laughed and gestured to the table of chopped onions. He laughed in return, "Onions,"

He gave her a smile and left. Wow, it worked, she thought to herself, surprised. Or maybe he just played along.

Olga slid down the wall and blushed rapidly. Tears didn't seem right anymore. "Friends… It's not that bad." Olga thought. "I can't have my own selfishness get in the way…"

Toby returned home, being bothered hadn't occurred to him. He laughed out loud, "I guess I'm not over you, Olga." His smile faded as soon as he heard the words escape from his mouth. Why should this bother me… he thought. We'll still be friends. Wait. Why does that phrase sound scripted? It's not like it matters, Olga _wants _to just be friends. I can't have my own selfishness get in the way…

The next day, both got ready to… "_just be friends."_

**...Right! An interesting thought, isn't it? Both secretly can't get over each other.. but both secretly hide it, for no other reason but for the sake of one another...! Just constantly missing each other... Though through all honesty, I don't ****_want _****to know what really happened to "Mooshbuscus". Whatever happened is precious, and should never be shared with something so ignorant as the "internet". At the same time, I personally don't want to believe what looked like two happy people could just brush off eight months so simply. This is purely fanmade, and I doubt the breakup was anything so complicated as what I wrote... but I just want to think it's something ****_more_****. So, this is also for people like me who don't like to think everything is as simple as "Let's be friends. Whatever, no biggy ;P" **


End file.
